A veces pasa lo que menos te esperas
by Rosi MellarkSalvatoreSheridan
Summary: Edward Cullen ha gozado de molestar a Bella Swan durante 2 años en la preparatoria, el jamás haría nada por ella, o eso pensaba . Todo cambia para él cuando una tarde, en el cine de la ciudad, decide ayudar a esa chica en cuyos ojos la tristeza es evidente, ¿Qué pasara entre ellos? ¿Porque Bella necesita ser ayudada? -Crepúsculo no me pertenece :( la trama si ;)-
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

Se había pasado toda la tarde viendo por la ventana (otra vez). No sabía que más hacer, o a donde ir. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente qué día era. Había pasado una semana, una semana de lo que Jessica y Mike le habían hecho. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al recordarlo.

-Basta Bella- gruñó para sí misma. No podía pasarse la vida así, llorando por un chico que la había enamorado y después la humillo. Hoy era el día, hoy saldría por fin.

Se acerco a la ventana. Vio gente pasar y sintió una envidia, un odio que nunca había sentido. Tomo su teléfono, para su sorpresa aún recordaba donde lo había dejado. El uso escaso le había mantenido la batería. Desbloqueo la pantalla y vio como en su registro de llamadas perdidas, había 10 de Mike.

Dándose prisa, coloco el celular en su oreja, ya habiendo marcado el número.

-Hola!- sonrió al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga al otro lado de la línea- claro que soy yo, - rio- me preguntaba si dada la fecha podría verlas en el cine... si.. – pausa- a todas- asintió- okey Alice, te quiero

Y finalizó la llamada.

Había decidido avanzar. Bella no había sido una chica muy afortunada en el amor. Mike había sido su primer y único novio, así que las veces anteriores que Bella se había enamorado no había sido correspondido y eso la hizo más fuerte. Podía dejar ir rápidamente a alguien. Más que nada porque aun no hallaba al chico indicado.

Tomo un taxi que la llevaría al cine, y al bajar de este ya habiéndole pagado al chofer, se topo con la sonrisa más bonita y sincera que había visto en muchos días:

-¡Alice!

-¡Bella!

Gritaron ambas y corrieron a abrazarse.

Alice era su hermana. No podía considerarla su mejor amiga, ya que Alice consideraba a Rosalie su mejor amiga y Bella era muy especial en esos casos.

Alice era de una altura media, más bien baja, con unos enormes ojos color café y un cabello corto que la hacía lucir muy guapa. Toda una belleza andando.

Ambas entraron al cine, tomadas de la mano como lo acostumbraban.

Para sorpresa de Bella, sus otras amigas ya estaban ahí.

Rosalie, una preciosa chica, cuyo cabello rubio caía en ondas largas sobre su espalda, con sus hermosos ojos azules que cautivaban a cualquier chico, pero especialmente a uno, y al único que a Rosalie le importaba cautivar, Emmett.

Y Ángela, no era de una belleza exagerada como Rosalie, pero sí que era bonita, ojos claros y cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros, ella era su mejor amiga.

-Me alegro de verlas tanto chicas – les dijo Bella, con una sonrisa triste que no paso desapercibida para sus amigas.

-Vamos entonces!- intervino rápidamente Alice, dándose cuenta del estado de su amiga – ¿No querrán quedarse sin boletos o sí?

-Okey- sonrió Bella al escuchar el tono de su amiga – Vamos pues

-¡Oh! Esperen chicas- exclamó Rosalie recordando algo- Iré por los chicos- y con esto se alejó corriendo

-¿Los chicos?- preguntó Bella confundida

Alice y Ángela se quedaron mudas. No sabían cómo reaccionaría Bella a lo que le iban a decir

-Ya sabes cómo es Rose- empezó a decir Ángela, Bella asintió – invitó a ...

Bella había dejado de escuchar a Ángela. Lo que veía atrás del hombro de Alice no podía ser.

-¿Invitó a Edward?- inquirió molesta Bella- ¡Sabe que lo odio y aún así lo invito!

-Vamos Bella- exclamó Alice- El no es taaan malo

Bella miro de mala manera a Alice. Realmente estaba molesta, no sabía como sus mejores amigas, que sabían que odiaba a Edward desde el primer año de preparatoria, podían invitarlo a la función de una de las películas favoritas de Bella. Pero sin embargo, una pequeña parte de esta, sabía que sus amigas no lo hacían con intención de molestarla, quizá era coincidencia, quizá Edward se les había pegado a Jasper y a Eric, los respectivos novios de sus mejores amigas.

-Mejor me voy – exclamo Bella rendida

La chica ya se había dado la vuelta, dispuesta a irse, cuando de pronto, un brazo la detuvo.

-¿A dónde chiquitita?

Los ojos verdes de Edward se hallaban a centímetros de los de Bella, y su sonrisa sínica, hacia hervir la sangre de la chica. El mantenía su agarre firme al brazo de Bella, lo cual la hizo ponerse más molesta


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA: Muchas gracias a las primeras personas que comenzaron a seguirme y poner en favoritos mi historia bebé y muchas gracias a ti xinislovemeXD, gracias nena por ser mi primer review! :D no te imaginas lo bonito que sentí cuando vi que tenía mi primer review. Se que es muy poco, pero considerando que llevo 2 días estoy satisfecha y espero seguir creciendo y que a ustedes les agrade mi historia, sin más que decir, l s dejo para que lean el capitulo.

CAPITULO II

No todos los días son buenos para cada una de las personas. Hay días realmente malos desde su comienzo que te hacen desear al primer momento que acaben lo más rápido posible, pero claro que no se puede adelantar el tiempo, y tienes que terminar soportando ese día realmente horrible que se convierte en una tarde horrible que finaliza siendo una noche horrible. En fin. Hay días malos.

Había un día, uno que Bella recordaba con demasiada exactitud y que realmente deseaba no hacerlo.

_Se había levantado temprano, seis de la mañana para ser exacta, ni un minuto menos, ni un minuto más._

_Ese día tenía una exposición de historia muy importante, la cual la había hecho quedarse despierta hasta las 3 de la mañana, por lo que estaba muy nerviosa, y muy cansada. _

_Rápidamente dirigiéndose al baño, se acomodo el cabello en una cola de caballo alta, abrió el grifo del agua y con un poco de jabón especial para la cara, procedió a enjuagarla. De alguna manera, ahí empezó su día mal, con pequeñas cosas como el hecho de que en su descuido, la espuma del jabón le entrara en los ojos, irritándolos en el momento preciso –Rayos!- exclamo la chica al tiempo que rápidamente volvía a abrir el grifo del agua y humedecía sus ojos de nueva cuenta. Extendió su brazo y palpo a ciegas la pared intentando encontrar la toalla de baño. Ahí fue cuando lo escuchó._

_Charlie y Renee estaban peleando otra vez._

_Era como una rutina. 1 día en completa armonía y los siguientes 5 de la semana peleando por cualquier estupidez. Bella continuo con su aseo personal ignorando (o tratando de ignorar) los gritos de sus padres en la planta baja. Dejo su cabello suelto como de costumbre, se coloco solo un poco de maquillaje en la cara, nada exagerado, poco notable. Ato los cordones de sus botas, se puso su chamarra favorita, y unos jeans desgastados; nada fuera de lo común, igual que siempre. Recogió su habitación y habiendo tomado su mochila, se detuvo ante la puerta de su cuarto, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y expulsándola lentamente, salió de allí preparada para enfrentar lo siguiente._

_Charlie y Renee solían ignorar a Bella cada que peleaban, y a Bella no le desagradaba esa idea. Es más, amaba la idea de que cuando sus padres pelearan, ella simplemente no existiera para ellos, la hacía sentirse solo un poco mejor, solo un poco. Pero esta vez fue diferente, esta vez el día de Bella, estaba destinado a ser malo._

_-Isabella- la llamo Charlie al percatarse que la pequeña chica intentaba salir desapercibida, ella se devolvió hacia su padre. _

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Bella, con un temblor demasiado notorio en su cuerpo, estaba muy nerviosa y ni siquiera sabía porque._

_Charlie frunció el ceño, Bella estiro su cuello y alcanzo a ver a su madre en la cocina, con la cabeza agachada, intentado disimular que estaba llorando. _

_-Te llevo a la escuela hoy- dijo Charlie con voz firme, y antes de que pudiera objetar nada, Charlie salió de la casa, sin ni siquiera despedirse de Renee._

_-Adiós mamá- susurro Bella y salió por la puerta, pero Renee no contesto._

_Charlie solo había llevado una vez a la escuela a Bella. Una vez y fue porque se despertó muy tarde, todos se despertaron tarde. Bella quería mucho a su padre, pero no le gustaba viajar con el tan temprano porque no decía nada, no platicaba nada y eso era realmente incomodo aparte de triste ¿No se supone que un padre y su hija deben llevar una buena relación? Definitivamente, ese no era el caso._

_Al bajarse de la __Chevrolet Pickup Truck 1953 de Charlie. Bella se encontraba ya en el patio escolar, todos la veían raro, Bella era considerada la chica rara, de clase media y aun más rara porque sus mejores amigas eran Jessica Stanley, Mary Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale y Angela Weber, que aunque eran buenas y sinceras chicas, eran las herederas de las familias más prestigiosas de Forks. La gente creía que Bella y ellas tenían cero en común, sin embargo, eran más parecidas de lo que se pensaba, y eran amigas, lo más importante._

_Camino hasta su casillero y acomodo los libros y la enorme carpeta llena de papeles en los cuales había trabajado toda la noche, su calificación más importante, ya que era casi el fin del semestre._

_Se abrió paso entre los chicos deportistas, y alguna que otra chica la veía con ojos de superioridad queriendo humillarla, sin embargo, a Bella esto no le importaba._

_-Hola bonita- dijo alguien a su espalda, automáticamente apareció una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de Bella, se giro sobre sus talones quedando frente al chico de ojos azules_

_-Hola Mike – dijo y coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este muchacho, que aunque no era muy alto, Bella tampoco lo era, y esto para la chica, significaba que eran la pareja perfecta._

_-¿Tienes clase verdad? – le pregunto el chico acariciando su mejilla_

_Bella asintió haciendo un puchero de niña caprichosa, Mike soltó una risita leve- Hoy tengo mi exposición de Historia_

_Mike asintió recordándolo._

_-Es cierta nena, ¡es hoy! – Bella asintió – Te ira muy bien, ya lo verás, tu eres asombrosa en todo lo que haces, y no veo porque esta sea la excepción _

_Bella sonrió. Justo en ese momento el timbre de inicio de clase la llamaba._

_-Te dejo nena, nos vemos a la salida, mucha suerte – dijo sonriendo y se alejo con prisa en dirección opuesta a Bella._

_Ella se quedo sonriendo como boba. Amaba a ese chico, demasiado._

_Suspiro fuertemente y cerrando su casillero firmemente se alejo en dirección a su primera clase: Biología._

_Sorprendida se dio cuenta de que ya todos estaban dentro, solo faltaba ella, eso la hizo ponerse roja como un tomate, Bella odiaba llegar tarde. Le tomo un poco de tiempo convencer al Señor Banner que la dejara pasar, el dudo bastante tiempo, lo cual ya empezaba a preocupar a la chica, sin embargo, después de infinidad de promesas y juramentos de no volver a llegar tarde, Bella pudo pasar._

_Ahí estaba el. Con su sonrisa odiosa. Esa sonrisa que le irritaba el estomago a Bella de solo verla: Edward Cullen, su compañero de clase. El chico de ojos verdes y cabello color bronce que es el sueño de cualquier chica de la preparatoria, cualquier chica, pero definitivamente no de Bella._

_Bella pensaba que era mala suerte, o quizá una especie de castigo divino por haber hecho algo, algo muy malo de lo cual no se había dado cuenta hasta el día de hoy. Edward era como era ese compañero molesto que odias en clase, pero por más que imploras y deseas con todas tus fuerza que lo cambien (O te cambien de grupo) NUNCA SUCEDE._

_Claro que era un poco exagerado. Bella y Edward solo habían estado juntos como compañeros durante cinco años, eso no era mucho obviamente, pero era más de lo que Bella pudiera desear._

_Bella se acerco al escritorio y tomando su banco, se sentó rápidamente y sin decir nada, (como siempre lo hacía) y se apresuro a poner atención en clase dejando su carpeta en la parte inferior de la mesa. _

_Había sido un día agotador para la chica. Eran casi las tres de la tarde, aún no comía nada, ninguna de sus amigas se había aparecido ese día al igual que Mike, le faltaba su clase más importante del día, y Edward Cullen había estado demasiado tiempo cerca de Bella, demasiado, que aunque era poco, era muchísimo más del que Bella pudiera soportar._

_Decidida a empezar a preparar la exposición, se apresuro a buscar su carpeta con los trabajos que tan difícilmente había conseguido hacer : MIERDA!- soltó la chica de ojos color chocolate._

_Había olvidado su carpeta, en clase de Biología. Estaba segura, ahora lo recordaba. Reviso su teléfono celular y se dio cuenta de que faltaban solo 15 minutos para la clase, y aun no tenia su exposición preparada, TENGO QUE SER RAPIDA! – pensó la chica_

_Corrió como nunca lo hacía. Teniendo en mente un solo objetivo. Paso por todos los pasillos siendo objeto de murmullos e incluso una que otra burla, pero a Bella esto no le importaba, o casi nunca._

_El laboratorio de Biología estaba entreabierto. _

_-¡Gracias!- pensó Bella apresurándose al escritorio que compartía con Edward Cullen, y revisando en el interior de este, se topo con la terrible sorpresa de que estaba vacío. Bella no se permitió entrar en pánico, ella era inteligente y rápidamente dedujo que si estaba vacío, nadie de sus compañeros lo habían tomado, nadie excepto ese imbécil de Edward Cullen. _

_Bella odiaba tener que hablar con ese tipo, le producía una especie de escalofríos y a la vez asco. Sin embargo, eso era cosa de que lo debía enfrentar, y rápido._

_Rápidamente salió del laboratorio y corrió nuevamente hacia su salón en turno, casi justo a la salida de la preparatoria. El corazón se le cayó a los pies cuando escucho que la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban dentro del salón de clase, recupero su pulso normal en cuanto se aproximo a la puerta y vio que el profesor había salido, pues ahí estaba su maletín. _

_Recuperando su respiración normal, procedió a realizar lo que le faltaba. Recuperar su trabajo._

_Edward Cullen se sentaba en las bancas traseras, como todo un rebelde. Junto a sus amigos más cercanos, Paul Lahote y el odioso James Whiterdale. Los tres gozaban de molestar a Bella cada que podían. Bella quizá podría odiar a Edward, pero con James era realmente diferente, le tenía miedo, le huía cada que podía, y eso Edward lo sabía, y lo disfrutaba._

_**Aquél que no es lo suficientemente valiente como para tomar riesgos no logrará nada en la vida**__. –Pensó Bella, y finalmente se acercó al trío de chicos, que gozaban de estar entre un circulo de chicas fáciles. Bella los odiaba a todos._

_-Cullen- dijo con voz firme Bella, Edward abandono la tarea de acariciar el rostro de Tanya Denali y levanto su vista hacia la chica que lo observaba nerviosa_

_-¿Qué? – pregunto irritado, o fingiendo estarlo_

_-Devuélveme mi carpeta- pidió Bella realmente nerviosa, apretando ambos puños. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Edward._

_-Eso- dijo aceptando que él la tenía, mirando a Bella de una manera nuevamente burlona, el chico de ojos verdes le pidió a la rubia que se levantara, y ella haciendo un puchero realmente ridículo, accedió. Bella dejo salir un suspiro de alivio al reconocer su carpeta verde en las manos de Edward Cullen, el cual ya se había levantado en dirección a la chica. Bella no creyó que Edward la entregara así de fácil, así que pensó en ser amable y darle las gracias. Las primeras palabras estaban a punto de salir de su boca cuando pasó, no creía que pudiera pasar pero así fue: Edward Cullen aventó su carpeta por la ventana._

_Todos soltaron risas burlonas al instante. Bella se sintió roja de rabia, las lágrimas hacían arder sus ojos. Corrió rápidamente hacia afuera del salón y descubrió con horror que todos sus trabajos habían parado a dar nada más y nada menos que a un montón de lodo formado por la lluvia nocturna._

_-No! No! No!- suplico la chica inclinándose para recoger (o intentar) salvar algo. NADA. Todo su trabajo estaba arruinado. _

_La primera lágrima salió de sus ojos, dando salida a otras más. Aún con la cabeza agachada, pudo escuchar la risa odiosa de Edward Cullen y muchas más de sus amigos. Por un segundo, Bella levanto la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la dirigió a los ojos claros del chico. Ella sabía que al chico no le importaba, pero aun así quería expresarle cuanto la había afectado, cuánto daño le había hecho esta vez. _

_Recogió su carpeta del lodo y la coloco en su regazo, varias chicas hicieron gesto de asco al verla así, pero Bella no les prestó atención. Salió corriendo de la escuela dejando las burlas a sus espaldas. Al llegar a su casa, (vacía como siempre) corrió hacia su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama. _

_Lloro porque Edward Cullen jamás la había humillado así, esta vez afecto algo que a Bella le importaba realmente, y él lo sabía. Y el odio que ella sentía por el... iba creciendo aún más._

_Despertó cuando el sol ya se había ocultado. No había nadie en su casa pues un silencio mortal invadía a Bella. Reviso su teléfono y para su sorpresa, tenia 5 mensajes de Ángela, 9 de Rosalie y 10 llamadas perdidas de Alice. Se habían enterado. Y no estaban muy contentas al parecer._

_Hay días malos que amenazan con romperte y hacerte creer que tu vida no vale la pena. Hay días malos que te marcan de por vida, pero sin embargo esos días malos te van haciendo más y más fuerte, hasta el punto de que llega un día que ya no te afectan... y eso es un verdadero triunfo. _

-¡SUELTAME EDWARD!- dijo con voz firme la chica, que aunque sonaba ruda por fuera, por dentro se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa para su gusto. Cullen jamás la había tocado.

-¡Vamos Bella!- exclamó Emmet intentando convencerla – Quédate con nosotros

-Si bebé- intervino Rose – No peles a este idiota si no quieres – dijo muy despreocupada la rubia apuntando a Edward, quien sonrío burlonamente, como casi siempre.

-¡Pero claro que no quiero! – exclamo muy segura Bella- No entiendo porque lo invitaste Rose, si sabes que me cae mal- dijo la joven, sin preocuparse si Edward la oía.

-El se nos pegó- opino Eric, intentando sonar libre de toda culpa, Edward le dedico una mala mirada

-Por favor Bells- dijo Alice acercándose a su amiga- hazlo por nosotras

Bella observo a sus mejores amigas, las tres le dedicaban esa clase de miradas que tu das cuando quieres obtener algo. Bella soltó un sonido de exasperación.

-Okey- exclamo vencida

Alice dio pequeños saltitos y todos rieron. Todos menos Edward. Quien decidió alejarse e ir a comprar los boletos de la función.

-Maravilloso- murmuro Rosalie al tiempo que abría su bolso y sacaba un billete entregándoselo a Bella.

-Toma Bells- sonrio-ve por las palomitas y los refrescos.

Bella tenía cara de poker. Sin embargo no le fue permitido objetar nada, Rose ya la había empujado fuera del circulo donde estaban sus amigas con sus respectivos novios. La chica suspiro resignada y procedió a acercarse a la dulcería, que tenía una buena cantidad de personas formadas, para desgracia de Bella.

Alice y Jasper comparten nachos y refresco coca cola. Las palomitas de caramelo son las favoritas de Angela, Eric solo pide un refresco de naranja, Rosalie toma su refresco de dieta y unas papas a la francesa, Emmet pide su hotdog con todos los ingredientes y un refresco de coca cola. Yo solo unas gomitas y Edward... Edward se puede ir al diablo – pensó Bella. Ella siempre solía hacer listas mentales a la hora de comprar cosas, para así no olvidar, (lo menos posible) lo que tenía que hacer. Era una buena técnica para Bella. Era una chica muy ordenada.

Se dedico a golpear su pie izquierdo contra el suelo mientras esperaba que la fila avanzara.

A todos nos pasa que hay veces que estamos tan absortas en nuestros pensamientos, que eso nos saca por un tiempo de nuestro mundo y nos lleva a un universo en que nuestros pensamientos vuelan a nuestro alrededor, a Bella no se le dificultaba esto. Ella era muy soñadora. Sin embargo, no siempre es bueno. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que una mano tocaba su hombro izquierdo.

Rápidamente se dio vuelta creyendo que era alguna de sus amigas, o inclusive sus novios. La sonrisa se borro de su rostro en cuanto sus ojos color chocolate chocaron con los ojos azules de Mike Newton, su ex novio, acompañado nada más y nada menos que por la traicionera Jessica Stanley .

POV Rosalie

-Alice- la llamo la rubia, la chica bajita se devolvió hacia su amiga- ¿Cómo ves a Bella?- le pregunto en cuanto vio a su amiga caminar hacia la dulcería.

La pequeña chica dudo un momento.

-Bueno... Ha pasado casi una semana, ¿no esperas que lo supere pronto verdad?

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza con indecisión, Ángela se les unió al instante de oír el nombre de Bella, y secundo la idea de Alice. Las tres chicas comenzaron a hablar acerca de lo delgada que lucía Bella, incluso de que se veía aún más pálida que de costumbre. Claro, en plenas vacaciones de verano, y ella recluida en su casa sin ánimos de ver a nadie, no era para menos.

-Oye Rose- murmuró Emmett acercándose a la rubia, quien de inmediato se lanzo a los brazos musculosos del chico. – Pensé que Mike Newton y Bella ya no se hablaban...

Esa frase hizo que las tres chicas salieran de su plática dirigiendo su mirada hacia la dulcería, donde con horror descubrieron que Mike y Jessica estaban frente a Bella, quien parecía intentar mantener su desayuno en la panza. No se le veía para nada bien, y Rose sabia que Bella no lo estaba. Tenían que actuar rápido.

-Edward- llamó Rosalie al chico, que ya habiendo regresado de comprar los boletos, se encontraba en una mesa de la cafetería junto con Eric.

:Edward no se negará: pensó la rubia :Me debe muchos favores:

El chico se levanto de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia ella, Rosalie planeaba su siguiente movimiento.

POV Bella

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto el chico claramente nervioso y quizá algo avergonzado.

: Mal, muy mal, me siento basura, y gracias a ti: pensó Bella

-Excelente- le dijo y se dijo a sí misma- Una buena semana

Un silencio enorme volvió a invadir el ambiente entre ellos. Jessica se había decidido a hablar, a preguntarle algo a Bella, no importaba que fuera, si Bella ya lo había superado, no había motivos para que ella no hablara. Sin embargo, se vio interrumpida por un chico a sus espaldas.

-¿Aún no te toca turno mi amor?-

Esa voz. Bella la conocía muy bien. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Levanto la mirada y ahí fue cuando lo vio frente a ella. Edward Cullen estaba sonriéndole. Tardo unos minutos en entender que estaba pasando, todo en realidad. No comprendía él le decía mi amor. No hasta que le echo un rápido vistazo a sus amigas, que aguardaban un poco lejos, pendientes de la situación. Ahí comprendió todo.

-No...- respondió y se detuvo intentando buscar una palabra adecuada- mi amor, la fila esta larguisisima- dijo ya más relajada, de alguna manera, la presencia de Edward la había tranquilizado.

La chica bajo la vista nuevamente. No soportaba tener enfrente a Mike y a su ex amiga .

Estammos de acuerdo que hay veces que pasan cosas raras. Cosas que no sueles esperar en absoluto, que una de dos : o te ponen en un aprieto, o te salvan. Bella no espero lo siguiente:

Edward se acerco a ella, la tomo de la cintura y la aferro a su cuerpo. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el varonil cuerpo del muchacho. Se sintió tan bien, ambos se sintieron tan bien. Bella, que aunque la había tomado por sorpresa, sabía lo que pretendía hacer. Edward la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a levantar la mirada, justo viéndolo a él.

Por primera vez. Edward noto lo bonita que era Bella. No era de una belleza exagerada. Sin embargo, era hermosa para el (en ese pequeño momento). Viendo directo a sus ojos, pudo notar la tristeza acumulada en ellos, y quiso ayudar de algún modo.

-¿Ustedes?- pregunto confundida Jessica, interrumpiendo ese momento de "magia" –¿Son novios?

Edward aflojo su agarre en la cintura de Bella, sin embargo no la soltó.

-¡OH! ¡Pero qué descortés soy- dijo el chico fingiendo vergüenza ofreciéndole su mano a Jessica en forma de saludo – Edward Cullen, el novio de Isabella ¿Y ustedes son...?

El chico dejo la pregunta en el aire intentando averiguar quiénes eran los chicos y porque razón Rosalie le pidió que hiciera lo que estaba haciendo justo en ese momento.

-¿Edward Cullen? ¿Que no es acaso ese chico que tanto odiabas Bella?- pregunto Mike dirigiéndose a Bella, que recordando como en infinidad de ocasiones le había contado a su ex novio lo mucho que odiaba a Edward Cullen, el poco color que tenía su cara la abandono, y su cuerpo se volvió frio. Al parecer, Edward lo noto.

-Bella y yo teníamos muchas diferencias antes de ser novios, eso no lo niego- exclamo soltando una risa nerviosa- sin embargo hace una semana la encontré bajo las gradas de la escuela y me di cuenta de alguna manera que era ella... con la que quería pasar el resto de mis días. Hablamos y ambos nos dimos cuenta que estamos enamorados- sonrió, no sabía de dónde había sacado eso tan rápido- ¡que te puedo decir hombre! Cuando lo sabes lo sabes ¿No?

A Bella todo la tomaba por sorpresa en ese momento, sin embargo las anteriores palabras de Edward Cullen la dejaron helada. De alguna manera, algo de ahí era verdad. Ella llorando bajo las gradas después del rompimiento con Mike, o más bien, después de que Mike y Jessica le dijeran la verdad. Estaba sorprendida, pues no pensó que nadie en ese momento la hubiera visto, nadie mucho menos Edward cullen. Agradeció infinitamente que él le hubiera dicho eso a Mike, pues al parecer este último no se hallaba muy contento con las palabras del chico, y su rostro lo delataba.

-Bella es una chica muy dulce, eh Cullen- dijo de pronto Mike, cuando Bella pensaba que no diría nada más. – Mas te vale que no le hagas daño, conozco a los tipos como tú. –dijo Mike, y su voz no sonaba nada amable

-¡Oh no te preocupes!- exclamo sonando despreocupado el chico con una adorable voz sínica- Yo no suelo ser tan idiota con las chicas que me importan

Mike soltó una carcajada para nada natural. Las palabras de Edward hicieron huella en el.

El ambiente se puso tenso entre ellos por segunda vez, la fila estaba comenzando a avanzar. Edward siguió con el juego. Abrazo a Bella y a pesar de que la sintió tensarse esta vez, no se detuvo.

-¿Qué película verán?- pregunto Jessica, intentando seguir con la conversación

Edward se apresuro a responder. Por alguna razón no quería que Bella hablara con Jessica.

-Maze Runner- dijo sonriendo- es una de las películas favoritas de mi Bella. -. La volteo a ver y esta sonrió- incluso leyó los...

-Los libros- completo la frase Mike- si... A Bella le encanta leer.

Por alguna razón. A Bella no le estaba incomodando que su ex novio y su peor enemigo fingiendo ser su novio hablaran de ella como si no estuviera ahí. Estaba más concentrada intentando averiguar cómo es que Edward sabría eso. Si se supone la odiaba.

-También nosotros.- exclamo Jessica, para desgracia de Bella :Genial: pensó

Fue el turno de Bella en la fila. Compro rápidamente las cosas después de casi olvidarlas debido a la situación que acababa de pasar, y con ayuda de Edward, las cargaron hacia donde estaba el resto de los chicos.

-Nos vemos adentro- exclamo Edward sonriendo , recibiendo una sonrisa hipócrita por parte de Mike.

Ambos chicos se alejaron de la dulcería sin decirse nada, Al llegar a donde sus amigas, que se habían mantenido al pendiente, Rosalie abrazo a Bella.

-¿Estás bien?

Bella solo asintió

-No pensamos que fueran a venir Bells- dijo Ángela consternada

-Nadie pensaba en ellos- exclamo realmente molesta Alice, que a pesar de que no se enojaba muy seguido, cuando lo hacía, lo hacía realmente.

-Si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa Bella- sugirió Jasper, que al ser el novio de Alice, conocía la situación.

-No- dijo ella firmemente con un leve temblor de sus manos- estuve esperando mucho tiempo esta película, ellos no lo arruinaran.

Angela le dedico una sonrisa a la chica, admirando su valor y valentía. Emmett tomo por la cintura a Rosalie y Alice se dirigió hacia Jasper, Eric tomo del brazo a su novia y empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la sala, con Edward por delante.

Habiéndose mantenido callado durante toda la discusión, el chico de cabello bronce se acerco a la rubia que iba del brazo de Emmett.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto intentando que Bella no le oyera.

Emmett miro a su novia, la chica sacudió la cabeza e intento hablar lo más bajo posible.

-Te tocara sentarte al lado de Bella ahora Edward- el chico frunció el ceño y abrió la boca sorprendido. Ya estaba a punto de objetar cuando volteo hacia atrás y diviso a Bella caminando cabizbaja entre Alice y Angela, el sabia que tenia que ayudarla.

-está bien Rosalie- accedió el chico. Y todo el grupo de jovencitos entraron a la sala de cine.

PROXIMO CAPITULO:

-Hola- dijo el chico alcanzando a Bella antes de que entrara a clase del señor Fernández. La chica lo vio de manera rara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto confundida – corrigió- , ¿qué haces conmigo?

-Quiero hablar acerca de lo que paso en el cine- pregunto con voz cautelosa Edward, cediéndole el paso al salón de clases.

-Pues yo no- respondió Bella

- ¿Pues deberías sabes?- respondió Edward sentándose cerca de Bella, era una sensación rara estar en clase hablando con ella.

-¿Ah sí?- soltó Bella riendo

-Aunque te reías sabes...- trago saliva preparando su amenaza- si no quieres que toda la escuela se entere que tú novio te dejo por tu mejor amiga

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como un par de platos. Edward sabía que había dado en el blanco.

OTRA NOTA:

Tarde mucho escribiendo este capí andaba inspirada :) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA.

Me harían muy feliz con un review. :D

Sin más que decir. Nos leemos pronto. Y nuevamente gracias :D

Rosi Mellark


End file.
